Entice my Curiosity
by KyraEnsui
Summary: Lavi and Kanda are sleeping over at Allen's family place to study for the weekend. Just one slight problem. Three members of Allen's family have a slight Japanese fetish. [Rated T for now. Might go M in future chapters]


**Author's Note:** I've typed up one fic already for Halloween weekend and I have a few more to type up. This one refused to let me sleep until I typed it up and I had work in the morning! Yup, I've been typing several fics with lack of sleep and work.

 **Pairings :** Tyki x Kanda. Allen x Lavi. Neah x Kanda. Enjoy!

 **Shounen = boy. Baka Usagi = Stupid Rabbit**

* * *

Petite white-haired boy's left eye twitched when a towering figure was eclipsing his source of light and his space where he was doing his homework, supposedly. He sighed and looked up at the intruder as he leaned back on his seating.

"Tyki, I'm studying here. What do you want?" as the boy balanced the pencil on top of his lips.

"Right, Shounen. You are really studying. Wonder how Mana will react when he sees his lovely son being lazy You're starting to be like Road now?" as Tyki raised a brow.

Road and him are two peas in a pod when it comes to studying and catching them with procrastinating on their homework. He rolled his eyes and sighed at the thought of being related to them, but since when the family are never normal. As lazy as both Allen and Road are, they are quite intelligent and quick to adapt. His train of thoughts interrupted when Tyki saw a black gloved hand was waving in front of his sight.

"Earth to Tyki. Are you there? Is your soul there?" as Allen waved more until he felt a huge smack of pain on his head. "Owww... What the hell?"

"Shounen-"

"It's Allen." as he continued to rub his swollen bump on his poor head.

"Close enough. Question, is your friend legal of age?" Tyki asked.

Allen choked at the sudden question. "Wait, what? Which ones? Lenalee is off-limits, you know. Same goes with Lavi and-"

"Don't worry about your girlfriend-" as he was interrupted with Allen flipping him off and mumbling about she's only a friend. "nor your spunky boyfriend-" which Allen curiously raised his brow. This was the same man who tried hitting on his boyfriend, Lavi, awhile back when he came over for one night.

Allen wondered what friend his uncle was talking about until he groaned loudly and slam his head on his wooden desk on his neglected school papers. It cannot be him, no way, no how. He took a quick peek at his standing uncle who seems to smirk when he knew who he was talking about and he doesn't like one bit when he smiled like that. Tyki sat down across from his nephew's study table with his one arm on it and another to rub his white hair.

"You know who I am talking about now. Well?" as he patted Allen's soft white hair.

"He's two years older than me. You do know he's a guy, right?" was the answer as he mumbled on his homework.

Tyki laughed. "I can differentiate genders better than you. Lavi told me how you mistaken him as a girl."

Allen groaned so loudly. He will make sure Lavi gets his punishment next time he sees him for telling Tyki. Lavi and Tyki are similar as peas in a pod when it comes to Intel networks. How and where they get their information is still a mystery, but the way they talked like high school girls was just creepy as hell.

"Please don't remind me. His beauty is beyond the basic comprehensions of how a male should look!" as Allen rolled his face to the side. "Don't tell me he caught your interest already..."

"Mmmm... Yes, his beauty is quite exquisite if I must say and if he didn't, then I wouldn't come in and asked about it." as Tyki picked up one of Allen's pencil and started to poke his head.

"You only just saw him one time earlier today when you came to pick me up!" he paused a bit. "Thank you for making a mob scene there. I'll hear it at school tomorrow about you."

Tyki chuckled. "I cannot help if females fawned over my gracious handsome beauty."

Allen snorted and switched position with his arms crossed on the table, resting his chin on them and looked up at Tyki who seems to enjoy poking him. "He's a pretty old-fashioned virgin from what I've heard."

It perked Tyki's ears and purred. "Oh really? Tell me more~"

"Keep your cock in check, uncle." as Allen sighed. He knew that information will enticed his Portuguese uncle which he didn't understand himself why he just flat out told him, but mentally shrugged it off. "He's single and has rejected about half the school's male and female populations."

He ruffled Allen's white hair with a big grin on his face. "Thanks for telling me, Shounen."

Allen rolled his eyes. _'Totally forgot that both Mana and Tyki have this Japanese fetish.'_ But with a lingering thought and slightly panicky. _'Crap. Kanda and Lavi were suppose to come over his place this weekend to study.'_

"So Allen, I forgot to ask a very important question." with his huge grin on his face when he saw the slight panic on Allen's face.

He gulped at the intense stare he was getting from him. "Which is?"

"His name." with that Cheshire cat smile.

"...Kanda Yuu."

* * *

"Achoo." along with a huge cold shiver down his spine. He didn't like that feeling one bit.

"Someone is talking about Yuu or you're getting sick~" as he hid behind his best girl friend, Lenalee.

"Stop calling by first name, you baka usagi!" as Kanda tries to calm his nerves. He didn't like one bit about the sudden shudders.

"Ahaha... I forgot about Japanese tradition, but aren't we close enough to bypass it?" as Lavi smiled from his hiding.

Kanda flicked him off with Lenalee sighing. Per usual, Lavi has to rile up Kanda the moment he saw him early in the morning. "Honestly Lavi, you can be a handful sometimes."

"Allen said that to me too when we were making out in the-"

"Ugh. Do not talk about your damn sex life. I don't need to hear it." Kanda groaned as he just lost his appetite.

Lavi whispered to Lenalee. "I'll tell you the juicy detail later for your work, okay?"

Lenalee nodded and winked with her ok'd hand sign. Kanda shook his head and face palm at the creepy exchange between them. It was creepy to watch that sickly sweet smile on her face when she was getting some good materials later on.

"I'm sorry I'm late." as Allen came dashing in the cafeteria with his hands on his knees catching his breath. "Stay up too long and alarm didn't go off..."

"Che. I have class." as Kanda picked up his tray and left the trio on their own.

Allen took his seat immediately and lay his head on the table with his arms stretching out vertically. Lavi came out from hiding behind Lenalee and went back to his seat as he looked at his poor boyfriend heaving on the table.

"Were you cheating on me, Allen~" with his mocked teasing.

"NO! It was Tyki who kept me up all night of interrogations." as he moaned irritatingly.

"Interrogations? What happened, Allen?" as Lenalee tilted her head to the right side.

Allen glared at Lavi which he immediately held his hands up to his chest. "You, Lavi, no sex for a week."

Lavi's jaw dropped. "No, Allen. Please. I swear-"

"Thanks for letting Tyki know about that embarrassment, baka usagi!" Allen sighed and went back looking at Lenalee. "Kanda got his interest."

Lenalee covered her mouth immediately and gasped. Lavi blinked a couple of times. They couldn't believe their ears that their Japanese friend has caught Allen's uncle which he's known to be the biggest flirt ever. It even rivals Allen's mentor and godfather, Cross Marian.

"But it was only one time seeing!" as Lenalee exclaimed.

"You've got to admit. Yuu-chan can catch anyone's attention with first look." Lavi whistled when he remember how everyone stopped dead in their tracks when he transferred to their school.

"That's not the worst part. When Tyki saw my grade for Japanese, he immediately showed it to Mana which he got so pissed! He dangled that piece of paper in front of him with his damn smirk!" as Allen recollected the event after that talk.

"That's why Yuu is tutoring you personally so you won't fail the class." as Lenalee explained.

The thought dawned Lavi immediately."Oh god. You didn't tell them about Yuu coming over right? Right?" as he looked Allen straight in the eyes for some kind of answers, but instead, he got this sad puppy look. "Crap..."

"They're expecting his arrival, Lavi!" as he immediately covered his face. "You already know how my family is especially with Mana and Tyki's fetish! Mana even called Neah to come back home."

Both Lenalee and Lavi gulped. Out of the three, Neah has to be worst with Mana coming in second. It was his idea that the family moved to Japan in the first place! No wonder Allen desperately kept Kanda out of sight when one of his family members came to pick him up. It was a slip-up on his part that he forgot his homework when Kanda came to the front gate and had to be encounter by his perverted uncle, Tyki Mikk, of all people. Well, it was Lavi's fault too.

"So, watcha going to do? Cancel it? But we have that huge final on Monday which you have to pass to graduate."

"I know Lavi. It would been nice to study at your place or Kanda's-"

Lenalee cuts in. "Kanda would never let us set foot at his place. I wish I can help, but promised Brother that we visit our relatives."

Allen's puppy eyes went straight to Lavi. "No can do. You already know why. Look, I'll be there too so we can both look after Yuu-chan, okay? It can't be that bad..."

He gave Lavi a deadpan look of _"you-should-know-how-my-family-is-already"_ and _"how-Tyki-is"._ Lavi gulped and nervously chuckled.

"Just give Kanda a heads-up before tomorrow morning. Last thing we want is to hear mass slaughtering of your family on the news." as Lenalee collecting her materials and putting them in her bag. "Plus, I need you both give me the lovely details about their encounter."

Both Allen and Lavi went completely silent as they watched her leave for her next class. They looked at each other and groaned as they pray to get out alive this weekend as they weighed out their options, Kanda's temper or Lenalee's temper when she doesn't her inspirational materials. If only they knew sooner that their best girl friend was a freakin' boys' love writer...

* * *

"Yuu-kun, I heard you're going to have a sleepover at your friend's place!" as he was putting clothes in the washer. "I'm so proud of you." while wiping his imaginary tears.

"Che. Stop it, old man. I'm only tutoring the idiot so he doesn't fail and can graduate with his class." as Kanda dried his long, sleek wet hair with his towel after coming out of the shower.

"My dear son is finally socializing. I could cry now!" as Tiedoll cried on his raised arm.

"You're an idiot." as he went back into the bathroom to comb his long hair.

"Who are you staying with?"

Kanda had his hair tie on lip while he combed his hair back up with his fingers. "I'm no girl, you fool. Just with Lavi and staying at Allen Walker's place."

 _'Walker, huh?'_ Tiedoll mentally note as it rings a familiar name. "Don't forget to call me when you get there!"

Kanda clicked his tongue and went into his room with a loud slam. Tiedoll just tsk'd as he was putting the last piece of clothing into the washer and pressing START button to run. He went back to his art room where he went straight to his desk and rummage through several notes scattering on his hidden desk.

"Aha! Found it!" as he found a photo hidden underneath them and gave a weak smile. He knew the boy's name was strikingly familiar. Who knew his adopted son was friend with him since he knew Lavi already from working with his grandfather, Bookman. Allen Walker, Cross Marian's godson and Mana's adoptive son.

He scratched the back of his head while giving a low laugh as his parental instinct kicked in. Not sure how Yuu will adapt to that kind of environment and praying to god that he won't hear his son's arrest on television.

Instead, he stared at the wrapped canvas sitting on the adjacent table with at the right angle, his glasses glistened with a wide smile. He'll indirectly introduce his son to them by having Kanda deliver the painting to them.

He placed the photo back in the pile of papers and carefully carried his packaged painting downstairs where he can placed it next to Kanda's duffle bag with a note when he leaves in the morning.

"Almost forgot to pack his breakfast! Cannot forgot that!" as Tiedoll went into the kitchen with his goofy grin on his face.


End file.
